lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Lothario
Avri Miller Lauren Santander Remington Sims |maritalstatus = Married |child = Rose Lothario Piper Lothario Willow Lothario |sign = Pisces |asp = Pleasure |hair = Grey |eye = Grey |skin = Medium |body = Thin |neighbor = Pleasantview|age (start) = Young Adult|pets = Bonkers Benny |asp2 = Family|roommates = Don Lothario Rose Goth Piper Lothario Willow Lothario Unborn Baby Goth}} Amanda Lothario (née 'Lopez) '''is a unique Sim from The Sims 2 remake series. She appears in both University and Season 2. Biography LifeSimmer created Amanda as a student to star in the Sims 2 University LP. She described Amanda as being "all about herself" in her younger years, giving her the Pleasure aspiration to show this. As Amanda grows older, however, she is awarded Family as her secondary aspiration. The Sims 2: University Amanda attended Sim State University, majoring in Art. She was a good student as she would often get an A+ on her final exams, leading her to frequent the Dean's List and thereby gather enough funds to customize her dorm room. Amanda met and became close friends with Lauren Santander and Yvette Gray during her time at University. She also had several love interests throughout the series: Remington Sims, Lauren Santander, Avri Miller and eventually Don Lothario. While exploring the Sim State University Way Shops at the beginning of Freshman Year, Amanda met Remington, and had negative chemistry with him; Lifesimmer commented that Remington's father "obviously had paid for him to get in (to University)" due to his "fancy" name and appearance. She would also go on to suggest that Remington would be more of a fling than a serious boyfriend. The pair gained a bolt of chemistry after flirting with each other. Despite this, Amanda's interest in Remington didn't last long as she didn't seem to be at all flirtatious towards him as the series progressed. Amanda took Lauren on a trip to Twikki Island to cap off their Sophomore year. Their romance begins when Amanda spontaneously kisses her. Due to their strong friendship, Amanda and Lauren fell in love, but never performed any romantic interactions after returning to University. Amanda later gets jealous when she sees Lauren responding to the flirtatious evil mascot, Nicholas Okuma, and spends a large portion of the series feeling furious with them both. Lauren and Amanda do not salvage their friendship until later in the series. Amanda met Avri while drumming at the Campus Student Lounge; Avri gave her a tip by way of introduction. Amanda took a liking to Avri and quickly began an ill-fated romance with him. Avri would often ignore Amanda; interactions with him would constantly disappear from Amanda's queue because Avri was always busy doing something else. Once, Avri behaved so poorly on a date - cancelling her interactions, acting disgusted by her - that Amanda stormed out. Amanda still had her first WooHoo with Avri in spite of all this. Amanda threw a Graduation Party after her Senior Year finals, but it ended a Real Dud due to Nicholas hitting on Lauren, which caused Amanda to lose Lauren as her best friend. Amanda grew up badly because her Aspiration Meter was red. The Sims 2: All in One After graduating with Honors, Amanda moved into an apartment in Downtown Pleasantview and invited Avri to move in. For several days, Amanda was unable to find a job in the Culinary career, so the couple got a roommate named Jason Menon to reduce their rent price. Amanda created a group called "The Fab Four" which consisted of herself, Avri, Yvette and Jason. The group would go on Downtown outings together. There was one instance where Lifesimmer caught Avri and Yvette "playing footsie" underneath the table. Luckily, Amanda would get her revenge not long afterwards. Don Lothario moves in to an apartment opposite Amanda and Avri, and Amanda is quick to introduce herself. Having become equally infatuated with one another, they begin an affair, until Amanda is caught by Avri. Amanda ultimately resolves to break up with him. She gets jealous upon seeing Avri with his new girlfriend Michelle Tse. Continuing her romance with Don, Amanda becomes pregnant by him. She finally finds a job in the Culinary career but is forced to take maternity leave after only one day of work. A daughter named Rose Lopez is born to Don and Amanda. This causes Jason and Avri to move out so that the family of three can be together. Despite the obvious direction in which Don and Amanda's relationship is headed, Lifesimmer does not believe that he is good enough for her; although she does believe that Don is incredibly attractive. Amanda goes on to purchase a bakery in Bluewater Village and quit work with hopes of running her own business. Don breaks up with Cassandra Goth so he can propose to Amanda, which she accepts. They get married at Gothier Green Lawns in ''Part 13: Honeymoon, ''a location which Lifesimmer is quick to regret since she didn't realize that the lot was essentially a graveyard. They went on a honeymoon to Twikii Island at the end of the part, staying in the fanciest hotel regardless of how they could scarcely afford it. Lifesimmer joked that Amanda should get a tan to show off to Rose, who was a Child by this time. In ''Part 15: That's Bonkers, Amanda sold her bakery in Bluewater Village for the funds to purchase a house in which she could start a home bakery, as well as make room for a new baby. In Part 16: New House, New Looks, ''the Lothario Family moved into a house. Rose Aged Up Badly due to her difficult upbringing. Amanda gave birth to twin girls, Willow and Piper Lothario, in ''Part 17: Twins. She then Aged Up into an Elder off-screen during Part 26: Blabber and purchased herself a restaurant/bakery in Bluewater Village. Sometime between Part 26: Blabber and Part 27: Alec, the Lothario Family moved into a new house, courtesy of Rose's new husband, Mortimer Goth. When Rose begins an affair with Alec Hiatt, Amanda is supportive and even tries to admire him - Lifesimmer tells her not to be "that Mom". It can be presumed that Amanda is just excited to be expecting a grandchild. Trivia *Every party Amanda threw was never better than a Snoozer. *Amanda got electrocuted once. *Amanda was LifeSimmer's first unique sim to be featured in two different LPs. *Lifesimmer has recreated Amanda in The Sims 4 CAS demo. *Amanda is bisexual. Amanda1.png|Amanda's Young Adult everyday outfit AmandaPersonality.png|Amanda's Personality Amanda Lopez.JPG|Amanda in The Sims 4 CAS Demo 001a.PNG|Amanda throwing a drink at Johnson a002.PNG|Amanda passing out while eating pizap.com14531587860641.jpg|Amanda and Avri at graduation|link=Amanda Lothario Category:Bisexual Sims